


Red and White

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_3forfun, F/F, F/M, Licking, Multi, Nipple Licking, Slytherins Being Slytherins, The tamest threesome ever, Threesome - F/F/M, Wine, Wine play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa teach Pansy how to properly appreciate wine.





	Red and White

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [hp_3forfun](http://hp-3forfun.livejournal.com/), Week #1: Wine.

“Red or white, Pansy?”  
  
Her nose wrinkles when she says, “Red, I suppose.” She’s never liked wine, but it would be rude to refuse.  
  
Lucius laughs softly as he hands her a glass of merlot. “I didn’t care for it when I was your age, either — you just need to develop a proper appreciation.”  
  
Pansy nods and takes a polite sip. The wine is dry and bitter on her tongue and her nose scrunches up again; this time it’s Narcissa who laughs.  
  
“Oh no, dear, not like _that_. Let us show you.” 

 

* * *

  
  
_Pansy’s not sure how she ended up in the Malfoys’ private sitting room. Not the one downstairs for guests, but the one in their upstairs suite, the one connected to their_ bedroom.  
  
_Draco had invited her for dinner, but when she had arrived at the manor, her boyfriend had been mysteriously absent. His parents had encouraged her to stay anyway, and with a mind on ingratiating herself with Lucius and Narcissa, she had accepted. She’d been a bit nervous at first, used to having Draco as a buffer when meeting his parents, but a few cocktails had eased her anxiety and loosened her tongue._  
  
_The conversation at dinner had been predictably dull. The type of society talk she’d heard hundreds of times before, sprinkled with a few questions about her classes and activities at Hogwarts._  
  
_After dessert, when Lucius had suggested moving upstairs, so they could all be more ‘comfortable,’ Pansy had agreed, happy that things were going so smoothly with her future — she hoped — in-laws._  
  
_She hadn’t seen the wink that passed between husband and wife as they led her up the marble staircase to their private rooms._  
 

  

* * *

  
  
“Show me?” Pansy repeats slowly, confused. _What could they possibly mean?_  
  
Lucius walks behind his wife’s chair as he replies, “Well, you could continue to drink as you have been, and your palate will become accustomed to the flavors over time.” His hands briefly massage Narcissa’s neck and shoulders, and Pansy wonders how his hands would feel on her body. “Or we could show you a better way to appreciate wine...a more _enjoyable_ way.”  
  
Narcissa looks at the younger witch and asks, “Do you trust us, Pansy?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Husband and wife both smile, and Pansy feels her own lips curve into a small grin.  
  
“Excellent. Come here, dear,” Narcissa says, beckoning her with a hand. “Stand in front of me.”  
  
Pansy follows Narcissa’s signal and steps in front of the blonde. “Like this?”  
  
“Perfect,” Lucius tells her, as he undoes the zipper on his wife’s dress. The other woman’s creamy flesh comes slowly into view; in a minute, it’s apparent that Narcissa isn’t wearing a bra. Pansy’s heart starts to pound and her mouth is dry; her nerves are back.  
  
“Uhm —”  
  
“Shhh, you said you trusted us.” Lucius’s voice is as smooth as honey, rich and thick and warm. He moves between his wife and Pansy, and kneels in front of Narcissa. He drops a kiss on her lips, and then trails his mouth along the column of her throat, over her collarbone, and down to her exposed breasts.  
  
Pansy feels like she has a hummingbird trapped in her chest; she can’t believe they are doing this in _front of her_. She’d never have taken Draco’s very proper parents for exhibitionists, and she’s beginning to wonder if she shouldn’t stammer some excuse to leave. But part of her is excited, and wants to know just what their intentions are.  
  
_It’s not like you haven’t draped yourself over Draco in the common room, and necked him in front of everyone, and let him stuff his hands down your robes,_ she reminds herself. _This is just a bit more...sophisticated than that. Calm down and just...enjoy it, like any Slytherin would._  
  
Internal doubts firmly shelved, Pansy eagerly complies when she’s directed to tip her wineglass over Narcissa’s chest. She watches as Lucius laps the burgundy liquid from his wife’s pale skin, and obediently pours her glass over each breast in turn, again and again.  
  
“Switch with me, Pansy,” Lucius says after a while, and willingly she sinks to her knees and hands him her almost empty glass. When Lucius spills wine for her, she leans forward and licks up the underside of Narcissa’s breast, swirling her tongue around the other woman’s hard nipple as the wine reaches her mouth. The merlot is indeed more palatable when consumed this way; less harsh on her tongue and throat, and the soft moans emerging from Narcissa’s lips are a pleasant chaser to the alcohol.  
  
All too soon the red wine is gone, and when Lucius asks if she wants to try another variety, Pansy nods her head vigorously. “Now this is a dessert wine,” Lucius explains, summoning a glass. “Normally white wine is served cooler than red, but Narcissa dislikes anything cold, so I’ve warmed it somewhat.”  
  
Pansy’s surprised to find she likes this type as well. Although it’s a bit dry, she can taste peaches, her favorite fruit, and she happily drinks the rich, golden liquid from her living glass. The slightest hint of saltiness from Narcissa’s skin cuts the sweetness of the fruity flavor, and Pansy thinks she might be able to properly appreciate wine after all.  
  
“Enjoying yourself, dear?” Narcissa is somewhat breathless. Pansy grins when she realizes she’s the cause.  
  
“Immensely,” she mumbles around the stiff nipple in her mouth, and she’s rewarded with another airy gasp.  
  
Lucius shares a lascivious smirk with his wife, and asks, “Do you trust us, Pansy?”  
  
She doesn’t reply until he quits pouring wine; then she reluctantly turns to look at him. “Of course,” she answers, repeating her previous words.  
  
“Then let’s...get even more comfortable,” Lucius says, and just like earlier, Pansy’s happy to comply. She’s always had a slight crush on Draco’s father, and now she’s developing one for his mother, too.  
  
_Like any smart girl would pass up_ this _opportunity_. “Lead on,” she says.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in September 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
